Dôr Uin Gûr
by SevereSweetie
Summary: When a modern day witch comes to Middle Earth, what will happen? Much better than it sounds, just give it a try.
1. Chappy 1

Dôr Uin Gûr Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, so please don't sue me. I only own Brianna and a few twists in the plot. Summary: read it and see! Rating: right now, PG-13 for language and stuff, maybe R later.  
  
"Brianna! Open the damn door! I have to do my fucking hair, get out!" 21 year old Melissa Summers pounded on the bathroom door. Her sister exited rolling her eyes.  
  
*******Brianna's POV****************************************************************  
  
I took a final glance in the mirror. My waist length dark red hair was in one-long braid, my sharp violet eyes and pale skin enhanced without make- up. My tall, shapely from was covered in a pair of snug jeans, a white tank top, and a black Quicksilver hoodie. Adding my only make-up, some cherry lip-gloss I left and headed up the two flights of stairs into my attic bedroom.  
  
Once in there I lit some white candles and said my morning blessings. Pleased I climbed out the skylight onto the roof and slid down until I could jump into the huge oak tree just next to the house. Sitting in it's branches I smiled for the first time that morning. I only felt happy in my tree, outside, with nature. When I found that I was born to be a witch I became more attached to nature than I was before.  
  
The hectic schedule of my 17 year old life provides little time to do anything, so I quit. I go to school, I come home, and I live the way I want. I don't care particularly for electronics, though I excel at them. I would rather be in my tree, or a field, or the river than sitting and watching television. I have never fit in, and I'm not sure I want to. Everyone says I'm pretty, I guess so, but I'd rather be known for my brain, which I've spent my whole life trying to turn into something amazing.  
  
Looking at my watch I saw that it was time to leave for school so I jumped down from the tree, landing easily on my feet, and concentrated. Moments later my messenger bag appeared in my hands and I began my walk to school. Taking a deep breath of air I ignored everything else but the way the earth smelled early in the morning. It's time like this when my mother's memories come back to me. She was a witch, and our blood line goes back to the elves. One generation is always given the gifts, I was and my sister wasn't. Maybe that is why she hates me so much. Melissa has so much anger in her. Since our mother died, killed in a bank shoot-out, four years ago she has become so cynical. It happened just weeks before her nineteenth birthday. Melissa got a job, cashed in all she could, and then tried her best to raise me without the craft. I helped as much as possible, and still do. But the more I help, and the more I concentrate on my craft, the deeper she falls into her anger. Boyfriends come and go, bills go unpaid unless I pay them. There is rarely food in the kitchen. Our childhood home, which was always our pride and joy is becoming harder and harder to maintain. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I meditated while walking, a task I learned soon before my mother was killed.  
  
******7pm******************************************************************* *********  
  
I had come home straight after school and found as normal that Melissa wasn't home. Thinking nothing of it, as she often worked until six, then went out until about eleven or twelve with boyfriend of the day, I made a nice salad (I'm a vegetarian) and sat down to my homework. Now it's seven and I'm studying Japanese. I already speak French, German, a few variations of Korean, Tolkien's Elvish, Greek, Latin, Celtic, and Gaelic. I had nothing better to do with my time and I'm a quick study. I speak pretty rapid Japanese, and I'm just working a bit on my grammar.  
  
Hearing a knock at the door I turn down my Enya CD a bit and walk to the front hall, my nose still buried in the book. Opening it revealed a pair of cops. I sighed, twice my sisters best friend and her have gotten in trouble and I had to come down and bail them out of jail. "Yes officers?"  
  
"Are you Ms. Brianna Summers?"  
  
"Yes I am, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We hate to be the bearers of bad news, but there was an accident. Some idiot tried to rip off a convenience store and ran out shooting. Your sister was with her boyfriend, a Mr. Clampton, at the time, walking across the street. She was shot, and died instantly." The cops looked uncomfortable, sympathetic, and morose. Calmly I set my book on the side table and grabbed my purse. "Thank you, there's someone I need to go see." Without another word I locked up the house and calmly walked down the street. 


	2. Chappy 2

Ok, what do you guys think so far? I know, it's kinda strange, and it starts real slow, but stick with me here. It should get better. REVIEW! Thanks so much! Lemme know what you think. Here's the next chappy, uhh, I know it's short but they will get longer. So, happy reading!  
  
Fighting my tears I entered the funeral home of our small town. The undertaker, Mr. Felding was a good friend. I asked him about many things, and he was a mentor of mine. He came out, a mile on his face. "Ah, lassie, what can I do fer you t'day?" the old Scot gave me a hug. Unreceptive I walked into the showroom. Without a second glance I went up to the one. I knew it was for her. The coffin was a polished mahogany upholstered in a baby blue silk, her favorite color. "I need this one Mr. Felding. She was 5 foot nine. You'll get the payment by the end of the week." Without another word I left and went to my next stop, the cemetery. Mr. Caul was there, in his office as normal. "Miss Brianna, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"The plot on the left side of my mothers grave. It needs to be prepared. I'd also like to order a tombstone. The same blue polished marble as my mothers. Here's what I want engraved on it." I wrote down the words with little difficulty on a piece of note paper. Send me an invoice and you'll have the payment by the end of the week." Walking away I went to my last stop, our family priest, the same one that buried my father and mother.  
  
An hour later I was in our backyard, sitting idly on the ground. The tears poured over my face, there was no sobbing, no gut wrenching vomit-inducing sickness. Just calm tears flowing freely and generously over my face. Why? Why did everyone I ever care about die? Composing myself I went up to my sisters room. Inside it smelled sweetly of her perfume and hair-spray. Opening her closet I found her baby blue evening gown, the one that she wore to her prom. Her hair would be curled. Her make-up simple. I'll have blue baby's breath planted, to match my mothers pink roses, and my father's daisies.  
  
******Two Days Later, After the Funeral****************************************************  
  
The past few days went by so slowly it felt as though a snail crawled faster. The people have left. Melissa was well-liked. Normally, there would be a wake after, or some kind of reception. There wasn't time for that. I have to leave. The house is in the process of being sold, everything I need is in my backpack. I changed right after the funeral into a pair of black Dickies and a black hoodie, one spare set of clothes, and some essentials like shampoo and my mothers Book of Shadows, and her perfume. I took a picture my family, and that is it. I'm now in front of my sisters fresh grave. I read and trace of the tombstone,  
  
Melissa Summers Cherished daughter, sister, and mother. Sleep in eternal peace.  
  
Tears began streaming down my face. Since the day of her death I denied myself the comfort of crying. No one saw anything but strength in me. That's all I would let them see. I was supposed to wait at the house, since my 18th birthday isn't for a couple weeks they want to put me in protective care. Ha, let them try. It would take my freedom and undermine my family. No, I won't go. So I brought everything I need, and the spell. It is the first in the Book of Shadows, Dôr Uin Gûr. My mother said it was created to help our descendants find their place in life. Done correctly on the witch's twenty-first birthday, after the proper training it should take you to where you are meant to be and guide you. The title means Place of the Heart, it has to be translated from a form of Elvish, Sindarin, which my mother taught me to speak fluently. I speak the other forms, but mostly Sindarin.  
  
Since I am only seventeen, and thus performing the ritual about four years early it may not go as planned, but there is nothing waiting for me here. It is time. Wishing my mother were here, and wishing that I had more training I took several deep breaths, clearing my mind. Taking my time I placed the white and red candles around the two tombstones and myself in a circle, then lit each one with a natural flint, before casting my circle.  
  
I am here, this is my circle. I cast in the name of Valar and Elenath and Elbereth, take me home. To the home of my heart. Bar o nín ind, im iest na- ennas. Dôr uin naneth. Im iest na-ennas. With the power in me, vested by the Valar above, I command of the earth, of the skies, of the world, tegi nin ennas.  
  
Pouring all the power I could into the spell I raised my arms, feeling the magic crack around me. A wind came up and I repeated the words, shifting more feeling into it. A cocoon of power formed around me and as I finished the third time everything fell black. 


	3. Chappy 3

And here is chappy 3! Here is where it all starts. I hope you like it, I'll stop babbling. Just remember to REVIEW! Enjoy!  
  
When I awoke I felt completely drained, I had tapped myself out during that spell, and it would take a lot of rest to replenish my strength. Opening my groggy eyes I found myself laying near a path of some sort in the middle of a forest. There were voices, not far, and seemed to be all male. Quickly I took inventory of myself, nothing broken or hurt, just tired. My back was next to me, sitting neatly as though staring at me. Biting back a groan I sat of and moved myself to the side of the road. There I pulled out my compact and noticed that I looked just as I did that morning. I put it away just as the voices turned a corner and came into view. How strange they looked! Four little people all with curly heads and hairy feet. They couldn't have been more than four feet tall at the tallest, yet they all seemed to be full grown.  
  
"Excuse me?" The looked straight at me and stopped abruptly. One sandy hared.person, put his hand at the hilt of a.sword? "What'll you be wanting?" Rude little sucker isn't he?  
  
"I was just wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me where I am?" And what you are, and why y'all have accents that sound like old English.  
  
A cute little guy with a Scottish type lilt spoke next, "Ah, you aren't from around here then lass? Well you sure don't look like your from around here. You are on the road to Bree, which is where we're going. Is that where you're headed then?"  
  
I rubbed my temples trying to locate myself, "Bree?"  
  
"Just so, yes. Are you headed there?" asked another one.  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure. I'm really lost. I was home, and then I.I'm sure I was brought here for a reason.do any of you perhaps have a map?"  
  
The one that had been quietest until now spoke up in a soft voice, "We're meeting a wise wizard in the inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree, he will most likely be able to help you. Would you like to journey with us then?"  
  
"Could I? That would be so kind of you." Three of them nodded, but shorty number one frowned, "Mr. Frodo, how do we know that she is to be trusted?"  
  
The quiet one, Frodo, came to my defense, "She is just a confused girl Sam. She poses no threat. And Gandalf may be able to help her find her way."  
  
Sam grunted, "All right. Have you any money then?"  
  
I paused, I brought no money, what could I do to earn my way with these guys? "No, I don't. But I am a skilled healer and a good fighter, so perhaps my services in those areas may be of some use?"  
  
"Ya hear that? A body guard Frodo!" Cutsey spoke up. The four laughed and I bit back a response, "Whatever is needed." They nodded still smiling, "Join us on the road to Bree then Miss."  
  
"Oh, how silly of me. My name is Brianna Summers."  
  
"I'm Frodo, that it Sam, Pippin, and Merry. I have a good friend, Gandalf the Gray, he is a wizard. He should be able to help you." I nodded, "Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me." Frodo waved it off and we continued down the road. I followed the group closely, but observed them quietly. It is a curse of mine that I should be suspicious of everyone, and observe everything. They were a pair of pairs, if that makes sense. Sam and Frodo tended to stick together. And Merry and Pippin seemed to be close. The whole group was friends though. Pippin attempted to draw me into the conversation, "So Brianna, where do you hail from?"  
  
"I'm from a small village very far away," I commented lightly, knowing that I was somewhere not of my own plane.  
  
"We're from Hobbiton, the Shire. It's the best place in the world."  
  
"The way you all speak of it I am inclined to think so."  
  
"Do you have family?"  
  
I looked down the road past the creatures I had come to find out were called hobbits, "They are all dead. How far is Bree?"  
  
Frodo patted my hand, "I'm not sure. C'mon guys, lets step it up a little." A slight rain began and we stepped up the pace to get to Bree.  
  
It took us a few hours, but we reached the large gates if Bree. It was pouring down rain and freezing cold. My sweater and jeans were soaked. Chilled I knocked on the gate. A window opened and the gatekeepers' head poked out, "What do you want?"  
  
I stepped in front of the hobbits, "We're headed to the Prancing Pony." He opened the door. "Hobbits! Four hobbits and a human girl! What brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn, and our business is our own!" I said defensively. The gatekeeper stepped aside, "All right young girl, I meant no offense. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." We nodded and walked on, huddling close so as not to get lost. Seeing a sign for the inn I led the hobbits to it. Once inside we looked at each other and I was about to speak when I noticed many eyes on me. Feeling self-conscience I slunk back and let Frodo speak. "Excuse me!"  
  
"Good evening little masters! If you're seeking accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr. uh-"  
  
"--Underhill, my name's Underhill."  
  
"Underhill. Hmm."  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Gray. Can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for 6 months." The hobbits looked at each other shocked. Deciding it would be best to wait for him our group ignored the stares sent our way and took a table. When we all had a bit to eat and drink we settled in. I looked casually around the room, observing everything in one glance. A man in the far corner caught my eye. He was dressed in all black and had his cloak hood covering his face. He was smoking a pipe and did nothing but stare at us. I nudged Frodo, "Frodo, that man has done nothing but stare at us since we arrived."  
  
A frown creased his usually happy face and he summoned the waiter, "Who is that man in the corner?"  
  
"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are-- all wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider."  
  
The man left and Frodo and I looked at each other nervously. We caught the end of Pippin speaking to someone, "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins, right over there!" The Baggins in question jumped up and ran to Pippin, tripping on the way. Strider was there in a flash hauling him up the stairs. Seeing that the other hobbits were fine I raced up after them. Seeing the door slam behind them I ran over, skidding to a stop. Looking for a weapon I found a coat rack. Braking off the arms I fashioned a quick staff and heard what was going on. Frodo was speaking, "What do you want?"  
  
"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."  
  
"I carry nothing."  
  
"Indeed." There was a pause and the smell of smoke, as though he was snuffing candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Are you frightened?'  
  
"Yes." Hearing this I shoved open the door. Within minutes I had 'Strider' on the ground my food on his stomach and makeshift staff on his windpipe exerting the slightest pressure. "You'd do well to tell me right now what you want with Frodo," I said harshly. Strider looked shocked a moment. Then smiled a bit, "You have a stout heart, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."  
  
Later That Night  
  
The inhuman screams of the Nazgul reached us where we were residing in Striders room. I sat by the window whittling on the coat rack to turn it into a decent staff while the hobbits were laying in the bed. Strider smoked his pipe and watched the proceedings. "What are they?" I asked quietly.  
  
Frodo sat up to listen and Strider looked at him before turning back to the window, "They were once men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." A haunted look entered the poor hobbits eyes, and after a while, I found that it was hard to imagine them clear as they once were. 


	4. Chappy 4

Okay everyone, here is chappy 4. I love you who reviewed, thank you SO much, Firefly, x-silver-saffire-x, and TreeHuggingHobbit. Yes, I know that the stupid paragraphs were all mashed together. Honestly, they weren't when I was posting, so I tried to fix them. Hopefully it worked. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I will do my best. Thanks again for reading. Here's the next chappy, don't forget to review, enjoy! Luv, SevereSweetie.  
  
The next morning we packed up and followed Strider out of Bree. We found that his intent was to take us to Rivendale, to see the elves. We walked in a companionable if somewhat scared silence, with Pippin chattering now and then. I followed last, so that I could keep an eye on everything. Soon the hobbits stopped and began unpacking food and cooking supplies. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," commented Strider as he continued.  
  
"What about breakfast?" asked the every hungry Pippin.  
  
"We've already had it," replied a confused ranger.  
  
"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Strider met my eyes and I saw the laughter in them. Without a reply he continued forward. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," commented Merry. I laughed as Pippin's face fell. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Merry patted his shoulder and followed Strider. Seeing Pippin's alarmed and crestfallen face I pulled an apple from my bag and tossed it at Pippin. Giving him a wink I motioned for him to follow the others.  
  
About a half hour before sunset Strider paused and pointed to some ruins atop a hill. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Weary and hungry we all gratefully followed him up. When we had made camp he pulled out a bundle of short swords. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." We passed them around and each of us strapped ours on our belts. An hour later we had eaten a simple meal and fallen asleep. I was awakened by the sound of Frodo's yelling. "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" I sat up and saw that The other hobbits had created a fire for more food while Frodo and I slept. Hearing something on the wind I looked over the lip of the hollow where we were residing. A Nazgul cry pierced the silence. Jumping up Frodo and I ushered the others up to the top.  
  
The lot of us pulled out swords and I wished that the hobbits had had time to learn to use them properly. They did their best to defend Frodo, as did I. A wraith led me to away from Frodo and out of the corner of my eye I saw another lowering a dagger. With a sharp cry I leapt in front of the hobbit and felt a ripping sensation unlike anything I've every felt before in my right shoulder. Just before I welcomed the beckoning darkness I saw Strider appear with his long sword and a long burning flame. I welcomed the black. 


	5. Chappy 5

Hey hey my lovely readers! Do you know how much I love you for reviewing? Well its A LOT! So, here is the next chappy, not long but filled with good stuff.I hope.! ( Happy reading, and don't forget, REVIEW!! ( Luv y'all!  
  
When I awoke it was only briefly, for the darkness was so much better than the agony of trying to keep conscious. The second time I awoke there was a brilliant light. A fairy like creature, beautiful, stepped out of it next to me. She spoke and it was difficult for me to translate, "Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." I felt myself fading from the light she brought. Slipping into the shadow I felt myself being lifted onto a horse. A rider behind me and a small person in front of me. Probably Frodo I mused, he more than likely feels bad. Imagine, I'm dying and yet I can still be a wise ass. I fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
The third time I woke up there was blinding white everywhere I looked. God, what is with these people and white? What's wrong with black? It isn't so.bright. "Where am I?" I ask sleepily. It's a struggle to open my eyes more than a small bit. An old, wise sounding voice comes from the side of...the bed I'm in? "You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know." October 24th? That means that I was out for like.a week. Wow. Turning I blinked my eyes into adjusting, "Gandalf?"  
  
"Quite right dear girl. Frodo was so worried for you. Aragorn as well." Aragorn? Ahh, so that is Strider's real name. Aha. "How is Frodo?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Just a little worried for you." I nodded and sat up hardly refraining from gasping at the pain that shot quickly through my body. Looking down I saw my shoulder was bandaged tightly. I fought the urge to growl under my breath. I hate puncture wounds! I also noticed the I was changed into a silky white gown. Turing to the old wizard I gave him a hopeful look, "So, can you tell me why I'm here? Where here is?"  
  
He looked down, "Well, you are in the realm of Middle Earth. I don't know why you are here, or how you got here. There are many blanks in the story that need to be filled. But right now, you need to get dressed and see some people. Aragorn and Frodo have hardly left your side. I sent them away, and it would be best if you found them." I nodded and he stood. "You clothes, most peculiar, are being washed and mended. Arwen sent a bundle of dresses for you to chose from. I'm be going. Later you and I will speak with Lord Elrond." I nodded again and the kind wizard left my room. Sighing I gently removed myself from the comfy bed and looked around. Spotting a large wardrobe I opened it to reveal a huge array of gowns like the one I was wearing. Many in pale, bright colors. Frowning I chose the simplest one I could find. It was a shirt and skirt in a creamy ivory color. The top had long sheer sleeves and a straight neckline. The skirt was a simple A-line that fell to the floor. I put it on relishing the feel of the fabric sliding across my skin. Searching for shoes I found a pair that would go nicely.  
  
I located a hair brush and quickly pulled it through my hair. Satisfied that I looked okay I left the room, looking meekly into the hallway. Stepping out I closed my door and walked through the halls until I cam outside. It was breathtaking here! After a few deep intakes I concluded that the air was magical here. Saying a quick blessing to the Valor I noticed Aragorn walked towards me. I smiled warmly, "Hello Aragorn." He blushed a tad, "I am glad to see that you are feeling better Brianna. It worried me greatly when you fell." I nodded, "Gandalf said that you were. I wanted to thank you for everything." He shrugged and I smiled, "Walk with me. I wish to see everything."  
  
We walked amiably for a bit. I cast a sly look at him as we walked through expansive gardens, "So, you and Arwen huh?" He looked at me sharply hitting himself in the head with a bush. I laughed, "Just because I was dying doesn't mean that I didn't see the sparks or hear the love when you spoke with one another."  
  
He appraised me before smiling, "You are very observant."  
  
"I try." Before I could continue A body vaulted itself at me. Laughing I looked down to see Frodo and Pippin, "You scared us!" I laughed and knelt to hug them, "I'm sorry. I will do my best never to do it again. How have my favorite hobbits been?"  
  
"The food here is excellent," commented Pippin. We all laughed as he seemed to be always thinking with his stomach. The four of us chatted a bit then I saw Gandalf heading for me. "Brianna, Lord Elrond and I would like to speak with you now please." I nodded and bid the others goodbye until dinner.  
  
When I was seated around a desk with Gandalf and Lord Elrond he spoke, "Brianna, we need you to tell us everything that has happened to you thus far in Middle Earth and how you came to be here." So I did. When I finished I sat back and looked at their faces. "Um, I know that I should probably not ask this, but Frodo. He carries great evil. I don't know what it is, but there is a presence I feel around him that exudes such extraordinary evil. Not him, it would never be him, but he carries something. What is it?" And I learned of the ring of power. "There will be a council just before dinner tonight. Representatives of the races have arrived. I would like to send a party with the ring to Mount Doom to destroy it."  
  
I sat up straighter, "I want to go. I could never carry the ring, with me it would have to great a power, but I would like to accompany whomever does, protect them, keep them company. No one should do this alone and I believe that this is why I came. To help. I can do a great deal of good I think." The two looked at each other before Elrond spoke again, "If things go as I would like it would be most welcome for you to join the party. I think you should attend the meeting tonight. There we will decide what to do." I nodded and rose. Elrond stopped me just before I left, "And Lady Brianna."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The meeting will convene in the courtyard in ten minutes. Dinner will be formal tonight. Arwen will come to your room after the meeting and assist you in getting ready and packing should the need arise." I nodded and left the room. 


	6. Chappy 6

All right my favorite people in the whole wide world. Here is the next chappy. Short, important, have fun, review!  
  
Ten minutes later I was seated next to Frodo in the courtyard. The members filtered in and an elf caught my eye. He was tall, like the others, with almost platinum blonde hair. He had sharp blue eyes and walked like a graceful panther or something. He made my breath hitch with his beauty. Looking away quickly I also noticed that I was the only female there. Aragorn sat across from me and yummy elf was a few seats down. Frodo, on my immediate left, fidgeted nervously. I put a hand on his knee and he smiled at me calming.  
  
Elrond stood and the room quieted. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle- Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal in the center of the courtyard. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood and carefully, as if afraid that the ring would jump back at him, places it in the center. There are gasps of amazement all around.  
  
A man I found out to be Boromir stood, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He stood and began pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
I shook my head and stood (not an easy task to look graceful standing so abruptly in a dress), "It is evil! It cannot be used! Do you not know anything of this?" I asked exasperated.  
  
He glared at me and Aragorn spoke up, "She is right. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snarled. I was about to defend my friend when yummy elf beat me to it, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Whoa! Go yummy elf!  
  
"This...is Isildur's heir?" he asked stunned.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," continued yummy elf. Frodo and I both gave Aragorn a wide eyed look. Aragorn sighed, "Havo dad Legolas."  
  
Boromir gave a glare and sneered, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Irritated with the imbecile I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Gandalf spoke, "They are right, we cannot use it."  
  
"There is but one choice. The ring must be destroyed," continued Elrond. A dwarf whose name I don't know picked up his ax, "Well then what are we waiting for?" he hurled his ax down mightily. Upon impact the ax blew itself to pieces, throwing the dwarf backwards in amazement. Elrond spoke then, almost in amusement at first, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." There were murmurs, "One of you must do this."  
  
I listened no more. Boromir said something about it being folly, Legolas yelled at him, (yummy elf now has a name!), the dwarf made an insulting comment about the ring in the hands of an elf. The only thing I heard was Frodo's small, wavering voice, "I'll take it." I sighed and a lone tear ran down my face, I as afraid that would happen. When no one replied he said it louder, "I will take the ring to Mordor! Though-I do not know that way." Everyone was silent.  
  
Gandalf walked to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He placed a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Aragorn stood next. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," added yummy-er, Legolas coming to stand by them.  
  
"And my ax!" said Gimli, standing next to an annoyed Legolas. I smiled a bit which faded when Boromir stepped forward, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
I stood as well, "You have my power, as much as I can give." Everyone but Elrond and Gandalf looked confused by this but accepted it nonetheless. Sam jumped from the bushes I had seen him hide in earlier, "Hey! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"  
  
Elrond gave him an amused look, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Merry and Pippin jumped out from behind the two pillars I'd sensed, "Wait! We're coming too!"  
  
"Ten companions. So be it, then you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond concluded in a powerful voice. Pippin as usual piped up with a comment that made me laugh, "Great! Where are we going then?"  
  
As we broke up to ready for dinner and the coming trip I gave Frodo a hug, "You are a brave soul young hobbit. May you conquer your inner demons as well on this journey." Then I left him to think about it. On my way to my room I made eye contact with yu-Legolas. I blushed and walked faster not seeing the interested glance that most everyone else caught. 


	7. Chappy 7

When I arrived at my room (after getting lost twice and finally conjuring a locator spell) I opened the door to see Arwen waiting. "Hello Brianna. My father said that you may need help getting ready." "Okay, thank you." She smiled and helped me chose an outfit. An hour later I admired out handy-work. Arwen had explained that the other girls would most likely wear soft pastel colors. Well screw that. I looked through everything in he wardrobes until I came upon the dress. It was a bright sexy red. Floor length it had a sweetheart neckline spaghetti straps but hanging across the upper arms was a small simple ruffle. It was simple, sexy, and comfortable. Happy with it I put it on and we curled my hair all over my head so that ringlets flowed down my back and across my shoulders. A pair of black slippers completed the look and I was happy. Arwen looked at me smiling then left to get ready herself. I wandered into the hall as Legolas came out of the room across from mine. His eyes just about popped out of his head. I smirked a little, "Hello." He shook his head and smiled back, "Hello Lady Brianna. May I escort you to dinner?" I shrugged, "Sure. I don't know how to get there anyway." He laughed and held out his arm. I took it and we walked calmly down the hall. "So, should I call you sir? Or Milord? Or what?" I asked sheepishly. He laughed again, "Just call me Legolas." I nodded, "Okay, then call me Brianna." We smiled at each other and entered the dining hall. I swear I felt everyone's eyes on me. I smiled at everyone and spoke out of the corner of my mouth, "Why are they all staring at us?" Legolas lead me to a table where Gandalf, Elrond, and Aragorn were seated, "They just think you look breath-taking." I didn't believe him but took my seat and thanked him. Gandalf looked at me and started choking on his wine. "Are you all right Gandalf?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and chuckled when he got his breath back. Leaning close to me he smirked, "You dressed in red on purpose didn't you?" I smirked back and raised an eyebrow, "What gives you that impression sir wizard?" He laughed and patted my hand. Soon the room resumed its chatter and Legolas stood. Extending his hand to me he smiled, "May I have this dance my lady?" Gracefully standing I accepted his hand, "I would be honored." Casting a small smirk at Gandalf whom I felt a strong kinship with I followed the handsome elf to the middle of the dance floor. Hoping that I remembered whatever dance would be next I smiled at my escort. A lively dance stuck up and I was pleased to find that it was one I did remember, quite well actually and we were soon spinning all over the floor.  
  
By the end of the dance we were both so out of breath we barely made it back to our chairs. I thanked him for the dance and we turned to separate conversations, me with Gandalf and Legolas with another elf. I stole frequent glances at the handsome prince and sighed inwardly, this is going to be hell on my nerves. "So how are you faring in Middle Earth my lady?" Gandalf asked with a light smile. I returned it, "Wonderfully. I finally for the first time ever in my life feel as thought I belong. I know I was sent here to be on this quest. I know it. I feel somewhat guilty from the fact that there are so many Middle Earth natives that would gladly give their lives for he chance to be a part of such a noble endeavor but at the same time I am happy to be this little bit selfish." Gandalf's eyes twinkled, "You are wise beyond your years young Brianna. And I feel that perhaps you may be here for more than just the destruction of the ring." I eyed him, "What do you mean by that?" "You shall see soon I believe my dear." I pouted, "Quit being Mr. Cryptic and tell me." He just smirked and turned to speak with Elrond. Shrugging it off I looked around quietly sipping my wine. Everywhere people were rejoicing and having a gay time. Suddenly I felt like I needed to be alone. Standing quietly I wandered out to an empty balcony. When the cool night air hit me I sighed and leaned on the railing. Looking at the gardens I began singing, I've been searchin for a reason And I'm runnin out of time I can feel that it's the same thing It's time to make up my mind And I can't really tell you what I'm going to do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down And one road to choose So I'm thinking over the things that you've said I'm thinking over the things- Before I got any further I my song I felt a presence and stopped abruptly. "Don't stop, that was beautiful." I smiled a tiny bit at Legolas' voice. Turning I raised an eyebrow, "All right if you say so. But I don't think I'll be singing anymore just now." He walked over and stood beside me by the railing. "We leave first thing after breakfast." I nodded, "I know." "Are you all packed and ready?" I smirked at him, "Yes daddy." He blushed a bit and looked at the skies. "It's beautiful out tonight," I commented softly. He nodded and looked at me out the corner of his eye. Turning he offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" Smiling slightly I took his hand and he wrapped his other arm around my waist. We swayed softly to the sounds of the night intermixed with the soft rhythm of inside for countless moments. I looked up at the tall elf just as he looked down at me. My breath caught as he lowered his face to mine. The second before our lips met the balcony door clanked open throwing us apart quickly. A drunken elf stumbled out singing loudly and off tune. Blushing I looked at Legolas then the floor, "I'd best be going. Sleep and all. Thank you for the dance. See ya." And with that I bolted back to my room. Once safely inside I slumped against the door and sighed. Getting up I undressed on my way to the bed and collapsed on the cloud-like mattress, falling asleep instantly. 


End file.
